


HONEYMOONS AND HANDCUFFS

by dancermk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Light Bondage, Loving Husbands, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Oral Sex, Smut, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancermk/pseuds/dancermk
Summary: Continuing on from season 10 episode 12: Ian and Mickey are on their honeymoon.They share an enlightening conversation and enjoy a little 'play' time. Lots of love and some smut.❤️🔥❤️🔥EXTRACT:Mickey is so fucking relaxed he can’t believe it.  Yeah sure, his Dad shooting at their hotel room was a downer, but they had checked into a new one, and it had a pool.  He is laying out on one of those sun lounges, smoking a cigarette, his husband napping peacefully beside him.  He finally has his redhead locked down.  A satisfied smirk spreads across his face.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 30
Kudos: 223





	HONEYMOONS AND HANDCUFFS

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be summer - so please use your imagination :)  
> Apologies for any inconsistencies concerning canon.  
> Comments and Kudos are GREATLY appreciated!

Mickey is so fucking relaxed he can’t believe it. Yeah sure, his Dad shooting at their hotel room was a downer, but they had checked into a new one, and it had a pool. He is laying out on one of those sun lounges, smoking a cigarette, his husband napping peacefully beside him. He finally has his redhead locked down. A satisfied smirk spreads across his face.

His mind drifts back over all the shit they went through over the years. He lets out a small chuckle as he remembers how fucking stupid they were as teenagers. He couldn’t comprehend how Ian put up with him those first couple of years. He treated him like shit; fuelled by fear and lust in equal measure. He realises he always loved Ian, just didn’t know what it was at the time. That first time Ian visited him in juvie and told him he missed him – fuck – the warmth that spread throughout his chest had lingered for days. Then that horrible fucking day when he kicked Ian in the face. Why did he do it? Because Ian had the audacity to still love him. He remembers telling himself it was to protect Ian, and part of it was, but a larger part was to protect himself. He was in so deep but still fooling himself, thinking that he could live without him. What a fucking joke.

Yeah, they had hurt each other time and time again, and yet he couldn’t stop loving Gallagher. Fuck knows he had tried, and more than once. He isn’t so stupid to think this is the happy ending. He knows they will continue to fight and hurt each other, and for life to fuck them over, but things have shifted now. They are all in. Both of them. Ian no longer has one foot outside the door, and it brings him a peace he never thought he could have. In those darkest days, he never imagined he would ever get the chance to openly love Ian. Never imagined standing up in front of 120 people and saying ‘I do.’ Holding hands, kissing, slow dancing.

He pulls a joint out of his pocket and lights up. It’s his honeymoon and he deserves it after all the stress Terry has put them through. Standing up, he moves over to Ian’s sun lounge and settles himself on top of his husband, straddling him. Ian stirs, his eyes opening and squinting into the sun, his hands going straight to Mickey’s hips.

“Watcha doing Mick?” Ian asks sleepily.

“Smokin’ a joint. Want a hit?”

“Uh hmm.”

Mickey inhales deeply around the joint, then leans down and exhales slowly into Ian’s mouth. Ian smiles at him then captures his bottom lip in a kiss, pressing firmly, before they open their mouths, tongues lapping lazily. Mickey can feel Ian’s cock harden under him, so he rocks ever so slightly to tease his redhead.

“How long was I asleep for?” Ian asks as he rubs his hands up and down Mickey’s thighs, thumbs digging in.

“Bout half an hour,” Mickey tells him, passing the joint to his husband. They continue smoking as they tease each other - rubbing, kissing, licking – between puffs. When they finish the joint Ian pulls him down so they are laying side by side, legs tangled and Mickey’s head resting on Ian’s chest. He relishes these simple moments now he’s older. He traces invisible patterns across his husband’s chest, eyes closing in the warm sun.

Ian squirms a little and Mickey can tell he wants to ask something. Something he isn’t too comfortable asking, but in usual Gallagher fashion he won’t be able to stop himself.

“Spit it out Gallagher,” he demands, but it comes out soft.

“Mick I won’t get mad or anything but did you really fuck Byron?”

Mickey stiffens in Ian’s arms not expecting this to come up again. “Ian you really think this is a good conversation for our honeymoon?” He pushes up onto one elbow so he can look at him. “Plus we’re fuckin’ high,” he adds.

“Just wanna know…you know...if you...”

“For fucks sake Ian I told you he had a super tight asshole, so yeah, I fucked him.” He moved to sit up, swinging his legs off the side of the sun lounger. “I’m sorry but I was so fuckin’ mad at you.”

Ian swings his legs off the other side so he can sit up too. “Mick I’m not mad. I understand why you did it. I fucking deserved it.” Ian looks down at his lap before continuing, “What I meant was, did you bottom for him?”

He can tell Ian is holding his breath, eyes wide, waiting for his answer. Mickey contemplates the best way to tell Ian this. He rubs his thumb across his lips as he tries to formulate a sentence in his head. “No I didn’t. Never bottomed for anyone but you.” Ian’s jaw drops, his mouth opening in shock as the information sinks in. 

Then Firecrotch is up on his feet, moving way too fast for someone who’s high. “What. The. Fuck. Mickey? Why have you never told me this? How is this something you keep from your HUSBAND?”

“Calm the fuck down Ian. First, we’ve only been married three days, and you never asked. Not my fault you never gave a shit about what I did when you weren’t around.” Yeah, he heard what that sounded like and it was an asshole move. 

Mickey is shocked by Ian suddenly laughing his fucking head off. “Shit Ian, don’t think you can handle weed anymore.”

Ian reaches across the sun lounge and grabs him by the shirt and…kisses him. “Fuck Ian. Did you take your meds today?”

Ian sits back down on the sun lounge, pulling him down too, so they are back where they started in each other’s arms.

“Mick I have so many questions. OK, so the first time we hooked up how did you take it up the ass so easily if you hadn’t done it before?”

“Would have thought that was pretty fuckin’ obvious - I showed you my anal beads. I also had a huge fuckin’ dildo. I started sticking my finger up my ass when I was 14. I’d seen some gay porn and I just always wanted to bottom. Don’t really know why.”

“So all those times we were apart, even when you were in Mexico, you never once bottomed?” Ian looked sceptical.

“Nope. Never trusted anyone but you.”

“But how could you have trusted me in the beginning? We just had a fucking fight with a crow bar and then you voluntarily bent over for me.” Ian’s voice is pitching higher every time he speaks.

Mickey is quiet for a while until Ian elbows him hard. “Mick? Explain it to me.”

“Fuck Ian, sometimes you’re dumb as shit. Why did you think I kept coming into the Kash’n’Grab and stealin’ stuff? I was trying to get your attention dipshit. Pretty sure I even told you ‘you know where I live.’ T’was like you wanted a fuckin’ written invitation.”

Ian climbs on top of Mickey so they are looking into each other’s eyes. “Are you telling me that was you flirting?”

“Uh duh!” Mickey rolls his eyes.

“I thought you hated me Mick.”

“Never hated you Firecrotch. Had the fuckin’ hots for you from day one. Always wanted you. Just too scared to own it.”

Mickey sees a range of emotions cross his husbands face, everything from lust to regret to wonder before settling back on love. He places his hand on the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him into a kiss before the Gallagher tears appear. It’s one of those kisses where they fight to get inside of each other. The fact that it can’t be achieved is a reality they overlook as they continue to pursue their goal. When Ian takes his lips away, green eyes hold him steady. 

“I love you Mick. So fucking much.”

“I love you too. Always have. Always will.” He sits up, pushing Ian off him. “Now don’t cry we’re supposed to be having fun on our honeymoon. Let’s go for a fuckin’ swim.”

*****

Ian is still reeling from all of Mickey’s revelations. He’s happy, but it’s shocking to realise there is still so much about Mickey he doesn’t know when he thought he knew everything. Mickey is his, after all. They had been mucking around in the pool for the last 15 minutes, acting like two teenagers - dive bombing, dunking each other and wrestling. 

“Come here,” he beckons to his husband. Mickey comes, biting his bottom lip once he hears the tone in his voice. They collide, a mass of entwined limbs and hungry lips. Mickey pushes him back against the edge of the pool, pressing their cocks together. Ian flips them so Mickey can wrap his legs around his waist and he can rut up against his husband. They are moaning into each other’s mouths when they hear someone announce, “You should keep that disgusting behaviour behind closed doors.”

They pull apart to see a middle-aged woman and her husband standing at the edge of the pool staring at them. The husband looks embarrassed by his wife’s statement.

Mickey steps in front of Ian before retaliating. “Fuck off! It’s 2020 - haven’t you seen two guys kiss before? Get a fuckin’ Netflix subscription or somethin’”

The couple back up, realising they messed with the wrong two gays. Ian smiles at his husband. He is proud of him for standing up to homophobic bullshit and for not giving two fucks if anyone sees them together. 

“Yeah off you go. Good choice. I’m on my honeymoon and if I wanna fuck my husband in the pool I’m gonna,” Mickey yells as they struggle with the safety gate. 

Once they have disappeared Mickey turns back around, pulling him into a hug, “Now where were we?”

Ian kisses a trail up Mickey’s neck before replying, “Think it’s time we take it inside Mr. Gallagher.”

“Ian, when are you gonna quit it with that shit. Not changing my name.”

“What if we have kids? We should all have the same name,” Ian says, trying to persuade him with a new angle. 

They climb out of the pool and grab their towels before Mickey replies, “OK, I’ll think about it. Now get your butt in the room – I want your cock in my ass. Been hard for the last hour.”

The moment the door closes they are on each other. Ian struggles to get Mickey’s wet shorts off, but once he does he all but throws him onto the bed. 

“Fuck Ian, what’s got into you?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Ian tells him as he riffles through his bag, then pulls out the handcuffs he brought from home.

Mickey chuckles, his hand going straight for his own cock. “Getting a pounding am I?” Mickey raises his eyebrows in question, and in challenge.

“Don’t plan anything strenuous for tomorrow cos you’re gonna be walking funny.” Ian grabs his husband’s wrist and snaps the handcuff on. He pulls the brunette’s arm behind his head, loops the handcuffs around the bedhead and secures the other wrist. Ian pulls his shorts off and climbs onto the bed, settling over Mickey’s chest. Ian watches Mickey’s gaze wander down his body and settle on his very hard cock. He strokes it a few times, pre-cum pooling in his slit. “You want a taste Mick?” Ian holds his cock just out of reach of Mickey’s lips.

Mickey bucks his hip up, knocking Ian forward, the head of his cock hitting the brunette’s mouth. “It’s like that is it?” Ian taunts, before lowering himself so Mickey can swirl his tongue around the head. His husband licks into the slit, gathering the pre-cum, and Ian can’t stop himself from moaning in pleasure. He lets Mickey take him in and out of his mouth a few times before he pulls away. He has more important things planned for his husband.

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, he begins his descent down Mickey’s body; biting, licking, kissing, down his neck, over nipples, hip bones, inner thighs, then back up to suck at his balls before swallowing his cock down. Mickey rocks up into his mouth as Ian slides two fingers in and out of him. He wants to eat him out, but he is too impatient, his goal is to get his cock in Mickey’s ass.

“Fuck Ian so ready, get in me.” Mickey is almost begging, pulling against the restraints, completely at Ian’s mercy.

He lubes up his cock and slides a pillow under Mickey’s pelvis for better access. He lifts his husband’s legs up over his shoulders and settles in on his knees, lining his cock up with Mickey’s ass. Ian loves this moment, when he pushes into Mickey and the world around him ceases to exist. Just him and Mickey. 

Mickey lets out a guttural moan as he slides in. Ian watches the way Mickey bites down on his bottom lip and it turns him the fuck on. They made love last night, slow and sweet, so he doesn’t waste any time picking up the pace. If Mickey wants it hard and fast, then that’s what he will get. 

“Fuck Ian, harder, oh fuck yes,” Mickey yells out. He loves it when the brunette is a noisy fucker. It spurs him on. He is dripping in sweat and his muscles are aching. 

“Who’s the only man that’s been in this ass, Mick?” he grunts out.

‘You Ian. Only you. Oh fuck, right there, shit right there.”

“And I’m the only one who ever will be. You’re fuckin’ mine. I own this ass.” Ian is so close, he starts to lose his rhythm.

“Say it Mick, who owns your ass?” Ian is almost yelling, needing to hear his husband say his name.

“You do Ian, I’m fuckin’ yours. Touch me.”

Ian wraps his hand around Mickey’s cock. A few strokes later and they are both coming hard, Mickey spurting up his chest and Ian filling up his husband as he holds deep inside him. They both moan and curse with the intensity of their orgasms. 

Ian pulls out and moves to release Mickey from the cuffs. The brunette wastes no time and pulls him down onto the bed, rolling them so Ian is pinned under Mickey. They kiss sloppily, both exhausted and satisfied. 

Mickey brushes Ian’s hair back off his forehead. “I would have told you years ago you’re the only man to get in me if I’d known it would make you fuck me like that.”

“Fuck off Mick, I always fuck you good.” 

“And you always will.” Mickey presses his lips gently to Ian’s. “Love you husband.”

“Love you too, Mr. Gallagher,” Ian replies with a smirk.

“OK, I’ll fuckin’ change my name then. Anything to shut you up Gallagher.”


End file.
